My New Life REWRITE
by missingyou68
Summary: Edward leaves Bella again and she goes back to Jacob again** this story use to be on here but i just deleted it edited it and am rewriting it again
1. this is my new life

My First fan Fiction please be truthful if you hate it please help me make it better. Constructive Criticism I need a lot of help. I am nervous I hate messing up some call me a perfectionist but I'm really not I just don't like being to I am bad, but please be brutally honest

-'K thanks edwardcullenprefersbrunetts

This Chapter is explaining what happened to Edward and the Cullen's. They Might come back not quite sure yet.

…

New Living arrangements

So it's been a year since my dear Edward left me again. I have started a new Life with Jacob Black and The LaPush werewolf pack. I started to hang out with Jake after Edward left and he eventually became my Best friend and now he is my Boyfriend. We like to do things together and we spend most of our time together, and of course Charlie love that simple fact. He hated Edward the first time he left and never got over it, but now that it happened again I doubt Edward would have been forgiven. The Pack eventually forgave me for breaking Jacob's heart (including Paul) and now they are pretty much my family, Except Leah who thinks it's stupid and dangerous to have a 'human' around. Emily and I became really good friends, she's like a second mother, like the way Esme was to me, and she's very protective. Emily eventually got me to spill the entire story about what happened to Edward, and her and I are the only one who know.

It was very similar to the first time he ripped my heart out and pounded it into the dirt, he told me he "thought it would be best if my life was simple and vampire free." Well he of all people should know where I'd go after that statement. I'd run crying to Jake again, so I looked him straight into the eye and said" If you don't want me then Fine but know my life will never be simple and Vampire Free, Now if you excuse me I have to go crying to Jacob **again!" **I could see his non beating heart rip into andif he could have he would have cried and all he could say was Bella, My sweet Bella what have I done. I hurried of to my truck, watching my step trying not to trip and when I was about 2 feet from my truck I fell and hit my head, HARD, on the truck. Next thing I knew I was in LaPush with Jacob, Sam and Emily.

I don't remember what happened " I simply stated looking Jacob right in the eyes, I wanted so badly to hug him and tell him everything I remembered.

"You got droped of by that ugly Bloodsucker, he told me to take care of you and that he loves you."

"Witch I can do' he mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran over to him and jumped into his arms and asked if I could stay with him in LaPush.

Emily asked me what happened and I simply told her with out the hitting my head part cause I knew Jacob would overreact.

"Well I was talking to Edward when he said ' I think it would be best If I left you to have a normal vampire Free Life' or something like that."

"oh" was all they said and I continued "I told him Ok, but he should never think that I will have a vampire free life and I had to go crying and upset to you Again, you should have seen the look on his face it as pure pain" Jacob smiled at that.

"Bella did you say it Just Like that" Jacob asked me. He really seemed interested in my answer.

"Well yea except a little more anger and Love combined but anger overpowering Love."

"Bella you do know that you can come to me crying or not"

"Jacob thank you so so much and I was wondering if I wasn't imposing if I could stay with you."

Of Course Bella if not with Jake you can Stay with me while there on patrol and Jacob can pick you up, only if Charlie doesn't mind thought cause I don't want you to get into trouble." Emily answered for him

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic. Thank you so much."

And so that's how I ended up with Jacob he taught me to ride a motorcycle again, he officially took me cliff diving and swimming in the ocean. We often went to Sam and Emily's and I spent extra time with Angela and Ben.


	2. not at all

I heard it behind me, a branch cracking.

I turned behind me to see who it was, "Edward" I asked even thought I knew it probably wasn't him,

"No Bella, I am not a Cullen," said a beautiful voice only belonging to a vampire. 'But do you remember when you beloved Edward killed James."

Victoria, I knew it " Yes I remember it very well," I paused looking around for her before I spoke again, "Victoria please just bite me already I have no reason to live."

Now, Now Bella that's no fun, your suppose to run away screaming for Edward or that werewolf what's his name Jacob, not ask me to kill you."

"Well Edward left again and so I really don't think I can go on, I'm not strong enough."

" Yes well you could be," she stated " I could make you a vampire and we could both go hunt out Edward you'd be stronger than he ever was."

"NO!" I screamed

"Yes my dear sweet Bella, he left you, _TWICE_, and in the care of young werewolf's that may love you now but what happens when you become a burden or Jacob, what's the word, _IMPRINTS_, leaving you all _ALONE_ again just like _EDWARD_."

"No"

She looked over my head " think about my sweet, sweet Bella I'll be in touch"

"NO, NO, NO" I screamed and fell to my knees sobbing because I knew she was gone.

"Um are you Ok," an unfamiliar voice said from behind me

" No do I look fine," I snapped without turning around to see whom I was talking to.

" Well truthfully No, but I smelled Vampire and Human and thought I could Help"

" Help? How did you smell me? What are you doing out here anyway?" I said turning around to face the gorgeous creature that stood before me he had beautiful blue eyes, longer Black (the darkest Black you've ever seen) hair and he was TAN **(Authors Note: Is that Hot IDK, I can change it.)**

"Um" He stared at me

" Is something wrong –" he cut me off

"No Nothing, I am-" He was cut off by an all to familiar Voice

"Bella" There was only one voice like that

"Yes Jacob" I turned to face him.

"Why do I smell Victoria, and werewolf."?

" Um I don't know why you smell werewolf unless" I turned to face him, the mysterious no named man behind us.

" Well I am Austin Moore and I'm a werewolf, I suppose you are too?" Austin questioned

" Yes, I am now may I ask what you are doing here"

" Well I smelled vampire and human and thought I'd help out"

" Bella" Jacob asked moving his gaze to me did Victoria harm or threaten you in any way."

I didn't want my past experiences revealed on the first meeting so I told Jacob I would tell him later.

" I think we should go back to Emily and Sam's," He said after an awkward silence " You wouldn't mind following would you he asked Austin with out taking his eyes off of me.

" No, not at all" Austin waited patiently while Jacob scooped me up into his arms. Then we were at Emily and Sam's.

**Thank you to all the people who rewied and added my story to the Story alert lists it means a whole lot to me.**

**Tell me if it's to boring. Next chap will be about what Sam has to say and some of the story will be in Jacobs POV**


	3. she is Jacobs?

**A/N Sorry guys my mom got a new Iphone and my dad kicked me off the computer so I couldn't type so I have ZILLIONS of chapters to type now. I hope you don't hate me now. I tried!**

**I have a question what does JxOC mean I mean like when people go ExB and JxOC???**

* * *

"Bella" I heard Jacob call as he ran through the house. "Bella, Come here" I started walking toward him and ran right into his hard chest. "Bella" he said as he hugged me closer to him.

"Yes Jacob" I chuckled. He lifted my head and kissed me so passionately and fiercely that it almost knocked me down.

He had worry and sadness in his eyes, " What is it Jake"

"That might be the last time" he spoke with such sadness it hurt.

"W-What do you mean the Last time" I was confused " is it Victoria"

"No not Victoria, its Austin," Austin what did he mean Austin "He imprinted on you Bella, don't you feel some sort of connection between you two that you have with no one else." Connection what is he talking about

"No I don't what do you mean connection. How do you know? When did it happen? Why?"

" Bella darling do you remember me telling you about Emily and Sam and Quil and Claire."

" Well Yah of Course"

"That's what happened to you and Austin your suppose to fall in Love with him to. This is Odd. Dear Bella he wants you now and I am ashamed to admit it I can't stop him."

"But we must try. Just like Ed-Ed-Edward and Me," Oh the pain and tear all come running back to me now I hate this, I hate this way of life nothing good ever happens to me anymore, well except Jacob. " I know you hate being compared to him and all but-." He cut me off by kissing me again.

" I don't mind so much anymore just the thought of me taking the place of Cullen in your life is quite exciting." He smiled, and then sighed, " I just don't know if we can go against imprinting Bella, but we'll try I am here till you banish me"**(A/N: Sound Familiar)**

"Jacob!" Sam Called as he entered the room only meaning one thing AUSTIN!

"We need to go to where Bella meet with Victoria and I need you to come" Sam said to Jacob he continued, "Austin will stay here with Bella."

"Austin!" Jacob screamed.

I led him into the kitchen turned toward Sam and gave him a 'Give me a moment alone' look.

"Jacob," I said resting my hand on his arm " it will be ok, don't the pack down for me ok, I'll be fine. I know it's not me your worried about but it'll be Ok" He sighed, I kissed him on the lips at first he tensed then he melted into it and we stood there kissing until Sam came and told Jacob it was time to leave. Then Emily had to go to the Clearwater's house to help Sue and Leah witch left Austin and me.


	4. HE is in my dream

"Bella" I heard Jacob call as he ran through the house. "Bella, Come here" I started walking toward him and ran right into his hard chest. "Bella" he said as he hugged me closer to him.

"Yes Jacob" I chuckled. He lifted my head and kissed me so passionately and fiercely that it almost knocked me down.

He had worry and sadness in his eyes, " What is it Jake"

"That might be the last time" he spoke with such sadness it hurt.

"W-What do you mean the Last time" I was confused " is it Victoria"

"No not Victoria, its Austin," Austin what did he mean Austin "He imprinted on you Bella, don't you feel some sort of connection between you two that you have with no one else." Connection what is he talking about

"No I don't what do you mean connection. How do you know? When did it happen? Why?"

" Bella darling do you remember me telling you about Emily and Sam and Quil and Claire."

" Well Yah of Course"

"That's what happened to you and Austin your suppose to fall in Love with him to. This is Odd. Dear Bella he wants you now and I am ashamed to admit it I can't stop him."

"But we must try. Just like Ed-Ed-Edward and Me," Oh the pain and tear all come running back to me now I hate this, I hate this way of life nothing good ever happens to me anymore, well except Jacob. " I know you hate being compared to him nd all but-." He cut me off by kissing me again.

" I don't mind so much anymore just the thought of me taking the place of Cullen in your life is quite exciting." He smiled, and then sighed, " I just don't know if we can go against imprinting Bella, but we'll try I am here till you banish me"**(A/N: Sound Familiar)**

"Jacob!" Sam Called as he entered the room only meaning one thing AUSTIN!

"We need to go to where Bella meet with Victoria and I need you to come" Sam said to Jacob he continued, "Austin will stay here with Bella."

"Austin!" Jacob screamed.

I led him into the kitchen turned toward Sam and gave him a 'Give me a moment alone' look.

"Jacob," I said resting my hand on his arm " it will be ok, don't the pack down for me ok, I'll be fine. I know it's not me your worried about but it'll be Ok" He sighed, I kissed him on the lips at first he tensed then he melted into it and we stood there kissing until Sam came and told Jacob it was time to leave. Then Emily had to go to the Clearwater's house to help Sue and Leah witch left Austin and me.

"So" Austin began, but I cut him off.

"Ok So I know you imprinted on me and I bet you think I should come running to you being Mrs. Understanding and all but I'm not ok," I took a deep breath and continued " Jacob is my world and I love him and since I don't like you all to much, I guess what I'm saying is you should leave me and Jacob alone." When I stopped I looked at the Floor ceiling and everything around me except him. When he caught my gaze he hap a smile playing along the corners of his mouth, 'UGH Annoying Dawgz'I thought, then he spoke.

" Look I'll stay out of your way as long as I can, but I mean I don't think I can fight fate." Oh he was enjoying himself.

" I don't find this funny" I snapped he pretended he didn't hear it and continued

" I mean its mot like I chose you" Oh Harsh, Stupid Dawg, that was to Far

"Oh so I'm not worthy of your awesomeness is that it, with your cool Jet- Black hair and Cool, Deep Blue eyes and perfect teeth, since I'm just plain Bella!" I snapped

"No No Bella that's not what I meant, I mean your beautiful but if I had a choice I would have left well enough alone I would not have done this to you. I would have respected Jacob and the Pack and Left you be." 'Oh sad realization'

"Just like men not willing to fight for what they want" I mumbled to myself or so I thought.

" Bella" He moved closer and pulling me into his chest and resting his chin on the top of my head.This is not happening, first Edward now JacobI was losing everything I cared about and for what my safety and Austin.

" Austin No" but when I tried to move away he just tightened his grip on me " Austin you can let go now. Only 2 people are allowed to hold me against my will and they are" 'Ok bella be strong it's just A name, just a name. " Edward," oh here come the tears "and Jacob" I continued falling to the ground.

" Bella, Bella wake up" Then every problem I had was gone and _he_ was in my dream.


End file.
